


The Difference

by thatwriterlady



Series: Thatwriterlady Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Couple, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean Winchester, Students, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas and Dean are both professors at a university and while they may not teach the same subjects or get to see one another very often during the work day, that doesn't mean they don't care. From snacks tucked into Dean's desk to be found exactly when he needs them the most, to Dean making sure he doesn't think only of himself before heading to lunch, they always make sure the other knows they care.When Dean stops by his husband's classroom one afternoon to check and see if he wants anything before he heads to lunch, he encounters what very well might be Cas' rudest (and possibly dumbest) student. He sees this as an opportunity to teach the punk something not often taught in a higher education academic environment:  respect, and he does this Dean Winchester style.





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I had this almost ready to post from my phone and I accidentally swiped the screen away and lost everything I'd already typed out. So I'm not writing it all again. I'll just say this: There are many, many stories coming over the next few months. Three bangs (Reverse Bang, SPN Megabang, and the DeanCas Bigbang), the Hidden By the Trenchcoat challenge (which I'll post later today), somewhere around 8 different prompts I've written (and I'm still writing more), the SPN ABO Bingo (which I did last year. There are 25 stories in that one), and several new stories that aren't prompt based. 
> 
> I write a lot between doctor appts, and whenever I get a few minutes. I hope you like this story, it's based on a Tumblr post, but someone shared it in a group I'm in, and I decided to write something short and cute for it. Enjoy!

 

 

_**The Difference~** _

 

“Do you think you're up for meeting up with Charlie and Gilda at Flannighan’s this weekend?”

 

Cas slid his reading glasses off and looked up at his husband. 

 

“What time? They get rather busy and crowded after ten.”

 

“I told Charlie no later than eight. We can relax, enjoy a drink or two, and be home by ten, maybe eleven if they don't become too crowded. Sound good?”

 

Cas smiled softly and nodded. “That would be acceptable, but if it fills up before that, I need to leave.”

 

Dean leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his husband's forehead. “I know, sweetheart. I personally don't want to be around a bunch of ornery, horny 20 somethings after my work hours are over."

 

Cas chuckled and broke out in a wide, gummy smile, the ones he saved solely for Dean. 

 

“I had a young man last semester trying to get a hand job from the young lady he sat beside. My classroom might have been big but I notice everything, even though they never think I'm paying that close off attention. They equate lack of eye contact to lack of attention. I may not look them in the eye but I sure as hell knew what she was doing just by the way she was moving her arm.”

 

Dean laughed as he dropped down onto the couch and laid back, putting his head in his husband's lap. Cas sighed as he closed his book and set it on the side table. His fingers found their way into Dean's hair, petting and running through it. 

 

“I remember when you told me about that, and the look on Dean Mills face when you explained _ why _ you kicked those two out of your class. I wish I could have been there to take a picture.”

 

Cas chucked as he thought back to the dean's expression when he'd done her what the students were doing, and how she'd paled so quickly, and began to look sick. At the time he had worried for her health, but then Dean had explained why she'd reacted that way and he'd realized it was a funny situation. He hadn't found his students’ behavior funny at that time but now he could see the humor. Sometimes the fact that he was mildly autistic made him view the world differently. Dean never made him feel like he was different though. It was one of the things he loved most about him. 

 

“I wish I could collect every cell phone and tablet before class, but I suppose they're necessary to look up the information I give them. I just know they're not _ only _ looking up things necessary to the materials I'm teaching. It's very frustrating.”

 

Dean hummed in agreement. He went through the same thing with his own students. 

“How does pasta primavera with grilled chicken should for dinner?” Cas asked, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Now you're putting vegetables in my pasta?” He whined. Cas’ laughter was full of amusement and despite not wanting to eat what his husband was suggesting, he simply grinned up at him. 

 

“You need your vegetables, Dean. I'm not the one here with high cholesterol. I'll add extra green peppers, if you want.”

 

Dean let out one more whiny moan just to make Cas laugh before hauling himself up off the couch. 

 

“Fine, if you insist on ruining my pasta by replacing the cheese with vegetables, Cas, then let's get this over with.”

 

Cas smiled as they headed into the kitchen. Dean might whine but he actually really liked most everything Cas made, including the primavera. Still, playfully whiny Dean was adorable. He'd make sure to tell him as much later, just to see him blush and whine some more. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean checked his watch for what had to be the tenth time in just the last half hour. He was starving. The thermos of coffee and banana Cas had given him as they walked out the door that morning had long ago worn off. He'd foolishly passed on bringing leftover pasta primavera for lunch because if he had, he'd have eaten that to tide himself over. But no, he had refused when his husband asked because he hadn't wanted that much pasta and vegetables two days in a row. Idiot.

 

He was sure his students could hear his stomach by the last class before he got to take his lunch but if they did, they made no indication. It was a lecture hall, so they weren't seated that close to him. That was probably a good thing considering his stomach currently sounded like a Wookie in mourning. 

 

With the material on the board for them to copy, he went to his desk in search of something to eat. He almost pumped his first in the air in excitement when he found an orange and a granola bar. He hadn't put them there, which meant his husband had. Damn he loved that man even more. He forced himself to eat both slowly, knowing if he scarfed them down he'd still be ravenous afterwards, and there was still 40 minutes left before lunch. 

 

With his hunger marginally under control, he launched into a lengthy discussion on the material he'd just given them. This semester he was teaching two introductory courses. One was Introduction to History: Witchcraft and Evil Spirits in Europe, 1100-1700, the other History of the Modern World, and two second year courses. Europe: World War I to the Present, and The Medieval World. This was his class on World War I. So far everyone was doing well, absorbing the information he threw at them and seemingly enjoying what they were learning. A lot of these students were simply fulfilling their history requirements but a few faces stood out when he saw them showing up in his classes year after year. Those he knew were earning their degree in history, like he had done. He always hoped they had as deep a love of it as he did. 

 

_ FINALLY _ ! The class was over. This was his free period and he planned to get a nice, thick roast beef sandwich at the deli in the university commons. It was close by and it wasn't cafeteria food, so that made it good in his mind. The food actually _ was _ good. It just wasn't cheap. 

 

After his last student had left, he set out his notes for the next class. He always loved teaching courses on witchcraft and that's what he'd get to do after lunch. With that done he decided he'd check and see if Cas wanted anything before he went to the deli. His husband had free period next hour, and he worried the pasta might not be enough. The mathematics wing was on the other side of the commons and he set out for it,  walking briskly to get there. 

 

Cas’ physics classroom was the first door on the left and after a quick knock (shave accts a haircut so Cas knew it was him), he cracked the door open enough to stick his head in. He was glad to see the students weren't even settled in their seats yet, and Cas was busy writing on the projector, ignoring them. It was only the third day of the new semester and these kids didn't understand quite yet how his husband worked, and most probably hadn't bothered reading the classroom rules. His husband's stiff shoulders told him he was upset, but he didn't like yelling, it triggered his anxiety. Dean, on the other hand had no qualms about putting obnoxious kids in their places. Stepping into the room he put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. 

 

“Have none of you read the syllabus? Sit down and shut up,” He snapped. Thirty some kids startled at the booming sound of his voice and most hurried to their seats. “The professor expects maturity from all of you. If you're smart enough to get into his Advanced Physics courses then you should be smart enough to read the rules that tell you all socializing is to be left outside the classroom the moment you walk through the door. You're to immediately take your seats and get your textbook out. Have some damn respect!”

 

He turned to his husband who wore an expression of grateful relief, and made his way over to him. 

 

“I'm going to the deli, you want anything, babe?” He spoke softly, lovingly and it earned him a small smile, the kind that even after seven years of marriage and ten years together still made his heart flutter. Cas shook his head. 

 

“I have leftovers, but thank you. Stick to a wrap, they double stuff those with meat. Make sure you add vegetables, and go light on the mayo, I worry about your health very much.”

 

Dean smiled. “I can do a wrap. I didn't know they double stuffed those, that's even better. That's one thing I  _ will _ put veggies on, so no worries. Mayo is gross on roast beef, you know I prefer mustard.” He explained what he planned to get, just as he always had, so his husband didn't worry needlessly about him. He hated to admit it but even he was worried about his own cholesterol after his last lipids panel. 

 

“Alright. Enjoy your lunch, Dean.”

 

He flashed his husband a dazzling smile before turning to leave. He got halfway to the door before someone spoke up. 

 

“Are you his assistant or something?”

 

Dean turned around to see a kid with shaggy, brown hair that reminded him of his brother Sam 20 years ago standing a few feet away, staring at him. 

 

“No, I'm his husband.”

 

There were a series of gasps and then the room was abuzz with whispers. The kid seemed to blink slowly in surprise. 

 

“No, really?”

 

Dean cocked an eyebrow. Was this kid dense or something? 

 

“Yes, really.”

 

He got step towards the door before the kid's face just seemed to morph into an absolutely wolfish grin.

 

“What's a guy like you doing with a guy like him?”

 

Something hot flared in Dean's chest and he heard Cas slam down his marker angrily. That just pissed the history professor off even more. He narrowed his eyes at uber shaggy haired kid. The more he looked at him, the less he reminded him of Sam. This guy just looked like an ignorant asshole now. 

 

_ “A guy like him?” _

 

The idiot didn't seem to comprehend that he was treading on thin ice. 

 

“You know, he's different.” The asshole shrugged. He was still grinning and Dean was itching to punch it off his smug face. Instead, he decided to take another approach. He relaxed his stance and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Oh, I see, a difference.”

 

The asshole grinned wider, leaning in as if they were conspiring against Cas. He even had the nerve to waggle his eyebrows at Dean. Was he really ballsy enough to flirt with him  _ when his husband was standing not five feet away?  _

 

“Exactly-”

 

Dean cut him off before he could continue making an ass of himself. 

 

“The difference is, he's getting laid tonight and you're not.”

 

For emphasis he marched over to his stunned husband, grabbed him by his ass and pulled him into a searing kiss that left Cas staring at him as he gasped for air. He squeezed his husband's butt one last time before winking at him. Cas’ cheeks were flushed but he didn't look upset. 

 

“I'm holding you to that.” Cas’ deep voice never failed to send shivers down his spine but the way he growled that one little sentence out, well, it did things to Dean. He grinned and winked as he started backing up towards the door. The class had erupted in applause and were laughing at the asshole who had sunk into his seat and was deliberately avoiding looking at Dean or Cas. 

 

“Alright, get your textbooks out and turn to page 27!” Cas’ voice boomed across the classroom, giving Dean a sense of satisfaction as he stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him. His hunger was suddenly back with a vengeance, though now it wasn't _ just _ food he was craving. He hoped Cas was up for some fun in the bedroom tonight! 

**Author's Note:**

> There will not be a continuation of this story, it's just a drabble. Still, I do hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
